Let's Just Say
by FuturePast
Summary: Ichimaru Gin as a normal teenager. Not evil but a mommy's boy. Rukia not Death God. Ichigo, Rukia, Ichimaru and the gang as highschool friends. Also in a band. Please R
1. Smiley Frowns

A/n: Lets just say that Ichimaru Gin was not evil. Lets just say that Ichimaru Gin was a normal 15 year old boy. Lets just say that Ichimaru Gin was good at singing and was in a rock band. Lets just say Ichimaru Gin liked bacon. Lets just say that Rukia was never a shinigami. Lets just say that this story follows the lives of Ichigo, Orihime, Ichimaru Gin, Rukia, Keigo, Chad, Tatsuki and anyone else I've forgotten.

Let's just start the story.

Disclaimer: I have some Jik in the cupboard, but I don't own any Bleach.

Let's Just Say

Chapter 1: Smiley Frowns

Ichimaru woke up, tiredly, but immediately placed his wide smile upon his face. He could smell bacon cooking from the kitchen downstairs, his favourite! (A/n: AHA! you thought that I just wrote that for no reason, well, you're wrong!)

"Good morning sunshine,"

"Morning mo..mo..mom," he said stifling a yawn. He went to go give his mother a hug (such a mamma's boy, hehe, can you imagine him?).

After shoveling down his breakfast, but still able to do it with an air of coolness, he left for school,

"Ichimaru -" his mother started, "there's no school today,"

His smile widened, if possible, "Oh, yeah," he made his way back to bed when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" he called out to his mother, brushing a bit of left over sleep from his eyes,

"Hello, wha -!"

He was greeted by being toppled over by Keigo, Tatsuki stood behind where he had stood, wiping her hands. Ichigo stood there, scowling, looking as if he just woke up, and wanted to go back to sleep. He also looked a little damp. Rukia was staring at him angrily muttering that he agreed to come yesterday and that he couldn't be grumpy that they had woken him up. Ichigo replied that they could of woken him more gently. Rukia walked around him to the other side where Inoue-san stood.

Orihime was the only one doing something normal. Just standing there.

Ichimaru stood up, still smiling, "Hey everyone,"

"See, he was ready, and he didn't even know we were coming,"

"Yeah, but I bet you wouldn't have woken him by jumping on him and pouring freakin' water over him," Ichigo shot back at Rukia,

"Guys!" they ignored Tatsuki, "GUYS!"

"What!" they said in unison, only to shrink back at Tatsuki's glare,

"May I interrupt? Where are we going and where is every one else?" Ichimaru Gin asked the strange group.

"We are meeting up with them at the gig later, they stayed at home, preferring to sleep," here Rukia glared at Ichigo and he glared back.

Keigo finished the rest of the sentence for Rukia, "We'll do whatever we feel like," he shrugged his shoulders.

Every weekend they did this. Rukia and Ichigo would argue,

"Why don't they just go out already?" Ichimaru thought out loud. He widened his eyes, surprised. Rukia gave him a death stare (oh, if looks could kill) and Ichigo looked up unfazed, he didn't really know what was going on, he had just woken up for God's sake.

"Please don't tell me I said that out loud," he asked the group,

"Oh, you did," Tatsuki grinned so widely that it almost matched Ichimaru's grin. Then ... Ichimaru did the impossible ... HE FROWNED!

Orihime gave a gasp, never before had she seen him frown. Keigo, like Ichigo seemed to not notice anything going on.

"Let's go," Keigo almost shouted. He loved the weekends. Rukia and Ichigo would argue, then all of them would do something, usually they were joined with the rest, and then they would go watch Gin's band's gig.

The only other person in the group that was involved in the band was Ichigo, who was the drummer. And Chad, who was the band manager.

But Keigo's exclamation put Ichimaru Gin's grin back and every one forgot what he had said.

"Thank God," Gin thought, sighing.

A/n: So there is the first chapter. Our hero frowns, don't you just love him, he is so cool! Anyway please tell me what you think and if you have anything the gang can do before the gig.

See you next chappie!


	2. Jonny's so Long at the Fair

Have I done a disclaimer? Oh, well, if I haven't... yeah, yeah, I don't own Bleach, now, shoo!

Let's Just Say  
Chapter 2: Jonny's so Long at the Fair

"So...," Ichimaru Gin said as they left his house after saying goodbye to his mother and explaining what was happening (of course, she knew what was happening already, asI have said, they do this_ every _weekend. But why is this weekend different? Mwahahahahaha, only I know! You'll just have to wait and see! Teehee)

He carried on, speaking to Keigo, "Why did Tatsuki kick you into me?"

"Er, oh," he suddenly blushed and put an arm behind his head, laughing (it actually looked more like crying), "N, no reason, OH LOOK!" he said a little more enthusiastically than normal, trying to change the subject,

"The fair is in town!"

Everyone turned their head to where he was pointing,

"Wait a minute, the fair is in town? Why didn't anyone tell me?" this time, Keigo really was crying.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Retard," he muttered, "The fair has been in town for the past month."

"Yeah, and," Ichimaru finished for him, only to be interrupted by Orihime,

"We went last week, and the week before, and the..." she fell silent, counting on her fingers, "We've been there five times already,"

"Oh," Keigo said, looking crestfallen, then hopeful, again, "I have an idea!" Tatsuki groaned, "Let's go now!"

"What the hell, boy?" Tatsuki slapped him across the head, "First you - "

"Mizuiro!" Keigo shouted hastily.

Mizuiro looked up from the pink, fluffy candy floss he was eating. He looked shifty for a moment, then turned to ignore them,

"Mizuiro!" Keigo looked confused for a moment, "Ah, he doesn't want to share with me," he stated wisely,

"It's o.k!" he said running forward, only to be stopped by a guard, who was holding out his hand. Keigo fumbled a bit in his wallet and shoved the fare for entering the fair into the guards hand,

"You don't have to share with meeeee," he slipped to a halt next to Mizuiro, they were silent for a moment. In that space, Mizuiro slid the candy floss behind his back, looking shifty once again, and everyone else had caught up with them,

"Shh," he muttered, distracted, "the aliens are coming,"

Ichigo punched Mizuiro in the nose,

"Thenks for thet", he said, back to normal, but with a strange accent, Ichigo punched him again, and was pulling back for another, when Rukia grabbed him from behind.

Taken back, he paused for a moment at the contact, then resumed, Rukia was still trying to stop him from hurting Mizuiro anymore,

"O.k! O.K! I'm fine now!"

"Good, now, let's go."

---

"Oh, dear, where can dear Jonny be, oh, dear where can dear Jonny be? Jonny's so long at the fair," Keigo and his buddy, Mizuiro sang together.

Ichigo grinded his teeth in annoyance, "THOSE AREN"T THE RIGHT WORDS! BAKAS!" Ichigo stood there panting,

"Oh, yeah, and how would you know?"

Ichigo flushed the prettiest shade of red, "I have two sisters," he grunted. Everyone could see that he was lying (not about having sisters, but why he knew the song),

"Oh, look," Tatsuki said, taunting, "he's gone as red as a - "

"Don't you dare -"

STRAWBERRY!" HA, HA, HE, HE, OWWWWW!"

"That's what you get!"

"Ichigo, don't hit a girl!"

Ichigo turned at the sound of the Quincy, who was, surprisingly, also at the fair,

"I had every right to,"

Ishida whipped out a book, pushed his glasses up, and started to read, "Due to the constitution of Women's Rights, number 44, page 2103, no man may ever -"

"He's left,"

"Oh," Ishida put the book back where it had mysteriously come from, "that's too bad."

---

Ichigo walked on to "The Rollercoaster of Fear"

"Che," he uttered, looking up at the miniscule track, there was no queue leading up to the ride, and Ichigo had nothing to do…

---

"Where should we go next?" Orihime asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment, oblivious to the sound of a high pitched scream coming from the cheap, kiddies rollercoaster that not even the kids used.

---

The "host" of the rollercoaster was extremely surprised when a teenager had come to ride it and even more so when he heard the 15 year old boy scream like a little girl. The ride was over in mere seconds,

"Never again," Ichigo said, looking slightly green. He leant over a bin and threw up. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he decided to find the others.

---

"There you are, Ichigo," Rukia yelled when she saw him walking towards them.

Ishida made a move to get the book out again when he received a death glare from Ichigo (A/n: now Ichigo is back to normal), Ishida gave a weak smile, and muttering things of Ichigo dropping down dead or being bitten by a werewolf, he again, put the Constitution of Rights (or whatever it's called) back into the mysterious place it lived. Along with his spare glasses, sewing kit and who knows what else…

"Let's go to the PETTING ZOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo gave a disbelieving glance at his two friends and Orihime, who had all shouted that in unison.

---

To many protests from Tatsuki and Ichigo, they had arrived at the petting zoo.

"Aaaw. wook at da wittle bunny wabbits, coochie –coo!" Ichigo's eye twitched at Rukia, who was, in his eyes, acting like an imbecile.

"I'm going to go look at the llama," Ishida stated as if the whole world cared. Importantly, he puffed out his chest and walked with stiff arms, legs and back,

"Wait for meeeee!"

"Me, too," Tatsuki yelled, following her auburn haired friend quickly.

They carried on walking, leaving Rukia to watch over "da wittle bunny wabbits".

Keigo and Mizuiro soon left to look at the goats. Now it was just Ichigo and Ichimaru.

"Dude, I'm so amped for tonight, it's gonna be so sick!"

"Yeah, don't forget our new song, that drumming has gotta be so hard!"

"Yeah! You have no idea," they fell silent thinking about the gig that was happening later on,

"Can't wait," Gin said,

"Yeah, you have no idea," Ichigo said again.

To save them from any awkwardness that might have come their way, the rest came back.

"Righteo," Keigo said, "let us go forward and to the gig!" he held his arm up in a fist,

"Hear, hear," was the lone reply of Mizuiro, Keigo's faithful friend.

A/n: Hello, I've got lots of things to clear up.

Firstly, if you thought this story is only about Ichimaru, it isn't, he is just part of the group. But I will try and focus on him more as he was the basis of my story. Sorry.

Secondly, Ichigo and the rollercoaster was very OOC, and never again will he be like that, unless you request it when you REVIEW! rubs hands greedily together and eyeballs pop out, then returns back to normal

Yes, please do review. C'mon, you know you want to, c'mon, press that little button that reads "Go" c'mon….please ;-)

Ichigo was quite dumb in this chapter, I'll try not to do that again. And Ichimaru and Ichigo are close friends, they might not seem like it now, but later on they will be.

Anyway, Keigo and Mizuiro were the ones who shouted with Orihime to go to the petting zoo.

Till we meet again, FuturePast


	3. The Gig

A/n: No one's reviewed ... WAAH!

Let's Just Say

Chapter 3: The Gig

Ichimaru and Ichigo said goodbye to Rukia, Keigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida and Mizuiro.

They met up with Chad and the rest of the band backstage,

"Good turn out, tonight, you guys better do well if you want to make it and sell merchandise. There are a lot of bands playing tonight, and if you don't do well, it's probably the end of your music career,"

He stopped to muse over what he had just said, Ichigo's scowl became bigger, Gin raised his eyebrows and the rest shifted from one foot to the other, trying not to look to nervous,

"No pressure,"

Ichigo snorted at what Chad had just said,

"No fear guys, we can do this," Ichimaru said to the band, giving them their usual, encouraging pep talk.

"Er, good luck Ichigo," Ichimaru turned to the voice which had just spoken. Rukia stood next to a casual Ichigo, who was spinning his drumsticks. He didn't bother to face her, he just raised his eyebrow. Rukia was blushing furiously.

"The rest say good luck as well," at this, Ichigo finally turned to face her, flashing her a sarcastic smile,

"What do you want?" he was surprised when Kuchiki - san ran away, looking hurt. He went back to leaning against the wall, frowning, sticks lying limp in his arms,

"Ahem, anyway," Gin, turned back to face the band, "we're on in," he looked at his watch, "five,"

---

(A/n: band members names and functions: Ichimaru Gin - Lead singer, Kurosaki Ichigo - Drummer, Mark - bass guitar, Mimi - keyboard and backing singer, Gerard - Electric guitar, REMEMBER! because I'm not going to say "the rest of the band" anymore. Oh, yeah and we all already that Chad is the band manager)

"Everyone, thank you, JAMMY BAMMERS!" the host of the show called out, "and now," the crowd was still roaring, "and now," he said a little louder, "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted, suddenly looking deranged, the crowd suddenly went eerily quiet and all that could be heard was the crickets chirruping outside. A piece of paper rolled across the stage.

"Thank you, and now we welcome: LIVING DEAD!" he walked off the stage as if nothing had happened.

Both guitarists walked on the stage first to loud shouts, Mimi soon followed, waving at the crowd as she walked to the keyboard. Ichigo followed, searching for Rukia in the crowd, she avoided his eyes, by looking down.

Ichimaru entered the stage next, to screams from both boys and girls. The lights flashed on the stage and over the audience.

Everyone who hadn't already, took their places now on stage. Ichigo quietened the crowd by smashing down on the symbols.

Then Ichimaru started on a clear note, sending shivers down most of the crowd's backs. The song started slowly, with no music joining Ichimaru, save Ichigo's steady, quiet beating of the drums.

_"On the border of life and death, a child lies,_

_To weak to live, to strong to die,_

_He lies in his crib, it's up to his eyes,_

_Will they open, or stay closed, leaving the child to die?"_

Ichimaru pulled back from the mic, the drum suddenly started to build up in volume and the rest of the instruments joined in, changing the song from slow, to a fast, catchy beat. The crowd started to jump up and down,

Ichimaru grinned wider, then carried on, "_He is unnaturally still,_

_Who would, the young one so tragically kill?_

_The answers lie in front of the boy,_

_His eyes have the power to kill."_

The audience joined in for the chorus,

_"It's a sick, sick world we live in, _

_Nobody seems to care,_

_It's a sick, sick world we live in,_

_and there's not much we can doooo,_

_Not much we can do,"_

They finished the song on a high (A/n: of course, there's more of the song but I get a feeling that we'll both get bored.)

The crowd was roaring for more when they had finished their allocated hour. Ichigo's body was drenched in sweat, he had the most moving to do,

He gestured for the mic, Mimi took hers to him, "Woooh!" the crowd shut up immediately to hear what their favourite drummer had to say,

"Er, I'm glad you all liked it! But I just wanted to know if anyone has some sake for me! Woooh!" Mimi slapped him over the head,

"Or water, yip, water, water will do fine," he gulped, Mimi still glared at him, the crowd were still waiting. Rukia was angry that another girl could scare Ichigo, that was her job.

"And if anyone wants to buy our, er, merchandise, it'll be on sale now?" Mimi smiled, "Phew,"

The crowd burst out in applause, screaming for Ichigo.

---

"Good, we made a lot of sales," Chad was busy saying when Rukia and the rest came backstage to congratulate them.

Suddenly Ichigo felt this very warm body _very_ close to him. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see, once again, a blushing Rukia. He felt a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Rukia smiled shyly and opened her mouth to say hi-

"YO, BITCH, get your hands off my man!" Ichigo and Rukia both turned to the voice. Mimi stood there with murder in her eyes.

"Er, I- I'm yours?" Ichigo stumbled to her. He was still a bit shaken at the closeness of Rukia.

Ichimaru smiled, winked and waved at Ichigo. Then put his thumb up. He hadn't heard Mimi. He was looking at Rukia and him. He only noticed when steam came out of Mimi's ears,

"Oh, crap," he muttered, still smiling. The band, gang and Chad went to hide behind Gin.

"BITCH FIGHT!" someone yelled from behind him, from the voice, he guessed it was Mizuiro.

Ichigo stood between the two girls, looking a little green. Rukia had taken on her old, stubborn look and Mimi was steaming and giving looks that could kill to everyone that was closer than ten metres to Ichigo.

"Hell no," Rukia stated and Ichigo muttered at the same time.

A/n: Haha, what will happen in the next chapter? That's for me to know and you to find out! Review my stories and you will be rewarded with another chapter, Teehee.

Till next time, FuturePast.

P.S. Tell me what you think of the song... I made it up!


End file.
